


HAECHAN followed you

by aartemesiaa



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee (NCT) is a Panicked Gay, Rock Stars, Social Media, Suh Youngho | Johnny is a Good Friend, That's it that's the plot, Twitter, a moron, basically mark is in a rock band and hyuck is in a boyband and they're gay, but a good friend
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aartemesiaa/pseuds/aartemesiaa
Summary: Johnny shouldn't be allowed on Twitter. Mark shouldn't be allowed to drink. Haechan shouldn't be allowed to be so cute Mark cries over him every time he gets drunk.Alternately: Mark has a Gay Crisis, Johnny posts it on Twitter, Donghyuck profits.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 45
Kudos: 169





	1. One

**Video: DREAM Discuss New Album “Boom” and Answer Fan Questions from Twitter!**

_Video excerpt:_

“Okay! Last question!” Jaemin flipped through the question cards. “Teya asks, ‘Is there a band or artist you guys are fans of that we wouldn’t expect?’ Good question, Teya!”

“There’s probably quite a lot that you guys already know,” Chenle laughed. “We give out a lot of music recommendations on Twitter, so you guys mostly know what we like.”

“Haechan has a really weird music taste, though,” Jisung interrupted. “I swear he’s obsessed with a new obscure band every other week.”

“Don’t be [BEEP]ing rude,” Haechan scolded. “He’s right, though, I listen to a lot of stuff that people probably wouldn’t expect me to. I’m super into Neo Culture Tech right now, I don’t think I’ve mentioned them to our fans yet but I’ve had _Irregular_ on repeat for weeks.”

Renjun snorted. “Don’t act like the music is all you're obsessed with,” he snarked.

Haechan flushed red. “My relationship with Mark Lee and his hands is none of your business, thank you very much.”

“I didn’t know that staring at his selfies on Instagram counted as a relationship these days.”

“Go [BEEP] yourself.”

“[BEEP] me yourself, coward.”

* * *

Hangovers had always hit Mark like a freight train. Ever since he first got trashed on cheap vodka at a high school party, Mark plus alcohol has always equaled a painful morning after. The seemingly innocuous morning that signaled the end of Mark’s life (or at least his friendship with his band mates) was no exception.

He regretted waking up from the moment it happened, the insistent beeping of his phone alarm making him flinch. He fumbled blindly for his phone, pushing at it until it stopped screeching at him.

It took him an indeterminate amount of time - maybe ten minutes, maybe an hour - for him to wrench his eyes open. He glared at his phone, still lighting up every few seconds with a new notification. He’d forgotten to set it to ‘do not disturb’ again. The time read a little past eleven, which meant it had taken him over half an hour to go from ‘awake’ to ‘eyes open’. Some people might think it’s ridiculous to have to set an alarm for ten-thirty, but those people don’t play concerts until midnight and drink until two.

Being hungover, he didn’t realize immediately that his phone wasn't usually that active, even the day after a show. NCT was successful enough, partway through a US tour, but their Twitter fan base was still kind of small and Mark didn’t think he’d posted anything funny enough to go viral overnight. Unless…

 _Sober_ Mark may not have done anything, but _Drunk_ Mark was a different, much stupider animal.

Fear overpowered his aversion to the harsh light of his phone, one hand reaching for it while the other fumbled for his glasses. Some part of his brain was thankful that he’d at least managed to take his contacts out, but the rest of him was dreading what he might find on his Twitter account.

It turns out not to be anything he’d done, which almost made it worse. No, this was all Johnny Suh's fault.

Mark cursed his five-year-old self for thinking that nine-year-old Johnny was the coolest kid in the universe and annoying him into becoming his friend. Then he cursed his twelve-year-old self for learning to play the guitar and allowing himself to be roped into Johnny’s first shitty band. And then, to cover all his bases, he cursed his nineteen-year-old self for dropping out of college to pursue their current, less shitty band and indirectly putting him in this position in the first place.

The root of the problem, really, is that Mark is an emotional drunk. He had a reputation for being one of the more levelheaded members of the band, especially compared to Johnny and Yuta’s wild energy, but he was less aloof than people thought. Every emotion he tamped down on while sober came pouring out in extremes while drunk, and that happened to include an embarrassing crush on a pop star.

If you asked Mark exactly why he was so enamored with DREAM’s Haechan, he wouldn’t be able to give you a straight answer. Partially because nothing about Mark was straight, but also because he didn't really know why his crush had developed. Haechan was gorgeous, but beauty tended to lose its meaning a little when you were friends with Lucas Wong, the man so hot he single-handedly destroyed Eurocentric beauty standards. There was just something about him that caught Mark’s eye every single time, that led him to seek out every new interview and video clip he could find on YouTube. He couldn’t even blame that on the alcohol, he did the same thing while sober.

What he _could_ blame on the alcohol was how embarrassingly _squishy_ Drunk Mark had been while watching DREAM’s latest interview. And the fact that Johnny had found Mark’s fanboy crush entertaining enough to record for Twitter. He could barely bring himself to open the video, only glancing at the screen long enough to see that he’d been sprawled out on his bunk, red-faced and _cooing_ at his phone.

“He’s just so fuckin’ _pretty_ , dude,” the Mark on the screen was rambling, speech slurred. “Which country did he save in a past life to be allowed to look like that? I’ve seen his Insta stories, too, and he’s even prettier without makeup! How is that fair?”

“Who is, Mark?” Video-Johnny asked, trying and failing to suppress his laughter. Video-Mark was too drunk to notice. Hell, he was too drunk to notice that he was being filmed.

“ _Haechan_ , bro! Weren’t you even listening to me?”

 _Oh no_ , Mark knew that voice, as much as he denied it out loud. It was his _I’m small and cute so please be nice to me_ voice that was always accompanied by his best puppy-dog eyes. He didn't use it unless he was talking to his band mates or his mom, and never in public. His image as NCT’s cool and aloof guitarist was already in shambles, he knew.

Video-Johnny ignored Video-Mark’s question, and in their brief silence, the video that Mark was watching could be heard. Jaemin, one of Haechan’s band members, read out another question, and Video-Mark perked up as he heard Haechan scold Chenle. He re-focused on the interview in time for Haechan to mention that he was a fan of NCT. Specifically, of Mark. And his hands.

Video-Mark gasped, pausing the video and rewinding it to catch the full question. He re-watched that thirty-second clip two, three, four more times before he seemed to take in what Haechan had said.

Video-Johnny could be heard whispering from behind the camera. “Mark.exe has stopped responding.”

Yuta had apparently been there too, and responded, “Have you tried turning him off and on again?”

Video-Mark looked up to where Johnny was filming, still unaware of the camera. His eyes, present-day Mark was horrified to note, were glassy with tears.

“Dude, please tell me I’m not hallucinating that,” Video-Mark whispered. “Please tell me I actually heard _Haechan_ say that he liked me.”

Video-Johnny laughed out loud this time. “You heard the boy, Markie,” he teased. “You and your hands.”

Video-Mark was already flushed, but the redness of his face managed to deepen further at his band mate's words. He rolled himself over his stomach as a high-pitched whine escaped him, muffled by the fact that his face was shoved into a pillow. “I’m so fucking gay, holy shit. What do I even do with this?”

“Awwww, our Mark’s growing up!” Video-Johnny cooed. “His first big boy crush!”

“Yuta was my first big boy crush,” Mark mumbled. “But he’s a dick and Haechan’s _perfect_.”

The video cuts there, looping back to the start. Mark pauses it before he has to sit through the most embarrassing few minutes of his life a second time. He was going to murder his band mates. Johnny was going to be the first to go, and Mark intended to make it slow and painful.

Mark’s murderous intentions were unusual for him, being a committed pacifist despite the stereotypes associated with rock stars. Exceptions had to be made, however, and drunk Tweeting Mark’s deepest secret was definitely worthy.

Mark had always had a proclivity for dramatics.

He rolled himself out of his bunk, wincing as his bruised knees reminded him of their existence. He really should be more careful about throwing himself around on stage. The tour bus was still pretty dark despite it nearing midday; none of the other members were awake yet, and the only light was from the windshield at the front of the bus. Mark flipped the overhead lights on despite how much it made him feel like a vampire bursting into flames under the sun. Johnny had drunk twice as much as Mark last night, he was bound to have a hangover, and Mark intended to make this as painful as possible for Johnny.

He ripped the curtains of Johnny’s bunk open, taking unholy glee in the way Johnny flinched at the bright light.

“JOHNNY FUCKING SUH!” he yelled, snatching Johnny’s blankets from him.

Johnny curled into himself, eyes screwing shut as his last protective shield against the cruel world of daylight and noise was ripped from him. “Go fuck yourself, Mark,” he groaned. “I’m too hungover for your gay shit right now.”

“ _You’re the cause of my gay shit right now_ , dude, get the fuck up!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Johnny asked, forcing himself upright as Mark shoved his phone under his nose, already open to The Video.

“This, you dumb fuck!”

Recognition dawned on Johnny’s face as the video started. “Oh fuck,” he breathed out. “I’m so sorry, dude, I don’t know what I was thinking.”

A pained groan came from the bunk next to Johnny’s - Jaehyun was awake. “Why is noise?” he asked.

“Noise is because Johnny fucked up,” Mark replied. “Check Twitter.”

“Can’t,” Jaehyun grunted. “Phone's dead.”

Mark rolled his eyes. Jaehyun went through a phone every other month, and no one had ever figured out how he managed to kill them. He passed his phone over, resigned to the fact that they'd find out anyway, covering his ears to avoid having to hear himself gush like a teenager.

Jaehyun’s laughter rang loud enough for Mark to hear even through his hands, though, and he looked up to pout at his friend. Jaehyun immediately took pity on him, pulling him into a bear hug. Mark went willingly, burying his face in Jaehyun’s chest in the hopes that he’d never have to resurface and face the consequences of his actions.

“You’ll be fine, Markie,” Jaehyun comforted. “Having a crush on a cute boy isn’t exactly the scandal of the century.”

Mark knew this objectively, but he was hungover and embarrassed and felt like whining about it. “I was so _stupid_ though, he’s gonna think I’m an idiot.”

“Who’s going to think Mark’s an idiot?” Taeil asked, poking his head out from his own bunk. He looked as flawless as ever, the only sign that he’d played a three-hour show and then gotten wasted the night before was the slight rasp of his voice. Taeil was a bitch like that.

“That kid from DREAM that Mark’s obsessed with,” Jaehyun answered. “Johnny Tweeted a video of Mark having a gay crisis and now Mark’s panicking because the whole world knows he wants to hold a boy’s hand.”

Taeil looked thoroughly unimpressed. “Is that it?” he asked, voice quiet but filled with judgement.

“He also told the whole Twitter that Mark’s first big boy crush was Yuta,” Jaehyun added.

Mark groaned. “Ugh, I’d forgotten about that. That’s way worse than being gay for Haechan!”

Johnny broke into laughter. “It’s a good thing he sleeps like the dead, dude.”

“Has anyone checked that he isn’t dead?” Taeil asked.

“He’s still snoring, Tae,” Jaehyun responded. “He’d be quieter if he was dead.”

Taeil snorted. “Fuckin’ true.”

Mark zoned out as the others devolved into comparing whose sleeping habits were the worst, distracted by the notifications that had shown up on his Twitter feed. He might have started hyperventilating, he wasn't sure.

“Um, guys?” he started, voice shaky. “Look.”

He held his phone out towards nobody in particular. Johnny took it, his jaw dropping as he realised what he was looking at.

Three notifications.

_HAECHAN liked a Tweet you were mentioned in_

_HAECHAN retweeted a Tweet you were mentioned in_

_HAECHAN followed you_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: promises not to take another three months to update Runespoor  
> also me: shows up to ao3 three months late with an NCT fic that was born entirely from Yuta's Kick It hair and subsequent horny thoughts about rock star Yuta
> 
> i have a twitter! come say hi @aartemesiaa


	2. Chapter 2

“What the fuck,” Mark said, voice filled with panic. “What the _fuck? What the fuck do I do now?”_

Jaehyun’s hand rubbed up and down his back soothingly. “Okay, first of all, you need to breathe,” he said firmly. “How do you expect to slide into Haechan’s DMs when you’re hyperventilating?”

“You want me to do _what?”_ Mark screeched.

A pained groan sounded from the final bunk on their tour bus, and Yuta finally stuck his head out from his mound of blankets. His long red hair was a ratty mess, sticking up in every direction like he’d put his finger in a socket, and his pretty face was scrunched up like he was regretting every life decision he’d ever made. Mark could relate.

“All of you are so loud,” he said. “And it is so early.”

“Yuta, it’s eleven-thirty,” Taeil pointed out, raising the Eyebrow of Judgement.

“Don’t fucking Eyebrow me, Taeil,” Yuta grouched. “I didn't sleep ‘til four.”

“That sounds like a you problem, and we’re dealing with a Mark problem right now so shut the fuck up and wait your turn.”

Yuta’s expression immediately turned concerned, shifting upright to face Mark properly. “Why is Mark having a problem? What happened?”

“He’s not dying, chill,” Johnny said. “He’s just having a gay crisis.”

“That’s a regular Saturday, what’s so different about this one?” Yuta asked. 

Mark opened his mouth to protest. 

“Don’t even try to argue, Mark, you know it’s true.”

Mark closed his mouth.

“Johnny posted Mark’s Drunk Haechan Thoughts on Twitter and now Haechan follows him,” Jaehyun explained quickly.

Yuta’s eyebrows shot up towards his hairline. “Oh shit, dude.”

“Yeah, _oh shit,”_ Mark whined. His phone buzzed in his hand, and he glanced down habitually only to let out a panicked yelp and launch his phone onto his bunk as soon as he spotted Haechan’s name.

“Dude, what the fuck?” Johnny asked, reaching for Mark’s phone. His eyes widened as he saw the notification that had popped up and immediately passed the phone back to Mark. It was a quote tweet of The Video.

_HAECHAN: Awwwww @nct_mark is so cute when he’s drunk! He’s babie your honor_

Mark wanted to die. To be more specific, he wanted a portal to Hell to open up directly beneath him and drag him down for his eternal punishment. Whatever deity was out there clearly wanted him to suffer, so he may as well get it over with already.

Jaehyun hovered over Mark’s shoulder to read the notification - rude, but fair, considering Mark was still on his lap. Mark could feel him practically vibrate with excitement. “Dude,” he said. _“Dude._ You gotta slide in his DMs now.”

Mark groaned, dropping his head onto Jaehyun’s shoulder. “I know, but _how?”_ he lamented. “I don’t even know what to say to him!”

“How about, ‘Hi, I’m Mark, I’ve been obsessed with you for three months and I want to get married and have your adopted babies’?” Yuta suggested, one pierced eyebrow raised.

Mark launched himself off of Jaehyun’s lap to get to Yuta, slapping him hard on the shoulder. “What the _fuck,_ Yuta?”

Yuta barely seemed to register the blow, even though Mark knew it must have hurt. Instead, he grabbed Mark around the waist and pulled him down onto Blanket Mountain, which had been shoved down enough to reveal his bare chest. If Mark had been in the same situation at sixteen, he’d have performed his best impression of a tomato and devolved into a no-homo mess of “bro” and “dude”. Twenty-one-year-old Mark simply resigned himself to his fate, pressing a sort-of apology kiss to Yuta’s shoulder.

“I speak only the truth, little lion,” Yuta teased.

“Honestly it’s not like that’d scare him off, Mark,” Taeil joined in. “He already saw Johnny’s video, he knows you’re whipped.”

“Not helping, fuckers!” Mark groaned. “I hate you all, fuck this band, I’m gonna join Day6.”

Johnny snorted. “Like they’d have you.”

“Fuck you, I’m adorable.”

Yuta mercilessly squeezed Mark’s cheeks between his hands, ignoring his protests. “Yes, you are. And Haechan thinks so too. So fucking DM him you gay little disaster.”

“Alright, fine!” Mark caved, words muffled by Yuta’s hands. “Let me up, Yuta, I’m not texting the cutest boy on the planet with you trying to grab my ass.”

“Woah, I didn’t know you were texting Taeyong Lee,” Jaehyun said.

At that, the bus exploded into a riot of yelling, all conveying the same basic message of, _“Shut the fuck up about Taeyong Lee, you useless homosexual.”_ Johnny emphasized his point, being the closest to Jaehyun, by hitting him square in the face with a watermelon plushie Mark had been given by a fan back in Chicago.

Mark could see where their fight was going and had no interest in getting caught in the crossfire of Johnny and Jaehyun’s homoerotic wrestling match. He scooted out of the way as soon as Yuta let him go, diving into his own bunk and pulling the flimsy black curtain closed behind him.

He ignored the way his hands shook as he logged out of his secret private account (@ohhimark) and back into @nctofficialmark, tapping on the notification to take him to Haechan’s profile.

He’d spent so long being careful to not accidentally interact on his official account that liking Haechan’s Tweet about him and clicking the blue ‘Follow’ button at the top of his profile sent a thrill up his spine even though he knew he wasn’t doing anything wrong. After a second’s thought, he turned post notifications on too, figuring that if he was going to do this he may as well go all out.

Haechan had changed his profile picture since Mark had last visited his profile a few days ago _(stalked,_ a voice in his head that sounded a lot like Yuta corrected) and Mark lost a few minutes absorbing every detail of his face. The curve of his cupid's bow. The perfect slope of his nose. The way his eyeliner made his eyes seem deadly-sharp compared to the softness of the rest of his face. The fact that he was wearing _gold highlighter,_ which was definitely a targeted attack on Mark’s mental wellbeing.

He was aware that he sounded kind of like a creep, but Haechan deserved to have statues cast in gold so people could appreciate his beauty centuries in the future, so who could really blame Mark?

Mark was a songwriter by necessity as well as by profession, eloquent lyrics spilling onto paper as naturally as breathing. He filled notebook after notebook, his every emotion dissected and transformed into something more, something beautiful. He wrote songs that made people cry, that made them sing and laugh and raise their fists to the sky and feel things beyond their own tiny human experiences.

It took him fifteen minutes to come up with _Ummm hi? lol_ as his opening message to Haechan. He was proud of himself.

Luckily for his poor gay heart, Haechan must have been online as Mark was typing, because the response was almost immediate.

_HAECHAN: omg hi!! u finally messaged me uwu_

_HAECHAN: hhhhh please ignore the fact that i just uwu’d thats so cursed_

_HAECHAN: blame chenle_

_mark: uhhh it’s fine haha_

_mark: i’m really sorry about that video btw i was like, super drunk and i didn’t know johnny was recording_

That was probably the decent thing to do, Mark figured. Even if Haechan didn’t seem to mind, having your best friend post a video of you crying about your crush on the internet was a very weird first impression.

_HAECHAN: u type like a straight boy, markie_

_HAECHAN: and also the video was cute af dont apologise for calling me pretty, i'll start to think u don’t mean it :(_

Oh no, sad emoticons. Bad bad bad bad bad. Mark panicked.

_mark: NONONONONONONONO_

_mark: I DID MEAN IT I JSTU_

_mark: JUST_

_mark: i didnt mean to tell u like that lmao_

_HAECHAN: mark omg ur so precious_

_HAECHAN: i was joking u beautiful moron_

_HAECHAN: ur so easy to tease~~~_

Mark whined at the playful words. He could picture it easily, the mischievous smile that would play on Haechan’s lips as he made fun of Mark - the same one that he caught glimpses of in interviews as he told embarrassing stories about Chenle and Jisung.

_mark: i guess u just make me nervous haha_

_HAECHAN: stop typing like a straight boy named kyle who’s gonna ask me to send nudes and call me a slur if i say no -_- why do i like u again_

Mark’s brain skipped right past the insult and fixated on _‘i like u’._ He refused to let it think too hard about the nudes comment - not in the middle of the day on a crowded tour bus.

_mark: dont ask me i dont get it either lol_

_HAECHAN: wrong answer i can actually name at least 15 reasons_

_HAECHAN: as of now im the only one allowed to insult u including urself so shhhhh pls and thank u_

_mark: dfsdlfkjsdfs good luck getting my asshole bandmates to agree to that, insulting me is their favorite hobby_

_mark: next to finding creative ways to piss off doyoung ofc_

_HAECHAN: doyoung?_

_mark: our manager. we love he but also hes really easy to annoy and its cute when he threatens our lives_

_HAECHAN: he sounds like fun :D_

_HAECHAN: our manager jungwoo is best boy we can’t even be mean to him bc we’d feel bad_

_HAECHAN: and i can’t piss off our label too much without getting dropped_

_mark: is that why u take it out on ur bandmates lmao_

_mark: HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH SORRY THAT WAS SO RUDE IM HUNGOVER AND DONT HAVE A FILTER RN_

_HAECHAN: lmao ur not wrong but i feel attacked_

_mark: i came out to have a good time and honestly im feeling so attacked right now_

_HAECHAN: boo dead meme_

_mark: its still alive in my heart :((((_

_HAECHAN: i’ll allow ur dead memes bc ur cute and hungover_

_mark: thank v much, i’ll allow ur judgment of my meme game bc ur cuter and im too hungover to argue with anyone else today_

_HAECHAN: wait who did u argue with already???? its barely 9am_

_mark: skdfhskjdfhs 1) its midday for me, we’re on the east coast for tour 2) i did mention that my bandmates r assholes right? literally the first thing i did when i woke up was yell at johnny for filming my gay breakdown_

_HAECHAN: ok valid_

_HAECHAN: but like…. u are ok with having that video on twt right? bc if ur not and johnny’s keeping it up anyway that’s a dick move and i’ll have to fight him_ _(ง'̀-'́)ง_

_mark: ur adorable and i appreciate u so much but please dont fight johnny_

_mark: the video is cringe but harmless so i dont mind also johnny could probably throw u through a wall very easily_

_HAECHAN: ok if ur sure (i might die but i’d try anyway)_

_mark: am sure (please dont i like u alive)_

_HAECHAN: :DDDDD MARK BEST BOY_

_HAECHAN: MOVE OVER JUNGWOO_

_mark: if i’m best boy for liking u being alive then ur standards are concerningly low_

_HAECHAN: my standards are u so i think they’re v high actually_

Mark was still processing Haechan’s last message five minutes later when he heard Doyoung, their wonderful long-suffering manager, enter the tour bus, accompanied by a smell that could only be described as heavenly. _Pizza._

“I figured you morons would be too hungover to feed yourselves so I got food,” Doyoung announced, further cementing his status as way too good for said morons.

“Doyoung Kim, you’re the only bitch in this house I respect,” Taeil announced. Yuta, Jaehyun, and Johnny all chorused their agreement as Mark poked his head out from his bunk.

Johnny and Jaehyun’s fight seemed to have ended the way they always did, judging from the way they were curled up in the same bunk. Mark had no idea how they both managed to fit, but they seemed content. Yuta had fully emerged from his blanket cocoon at some point, naked from the waist up but still wearing the same skirt and fishnets as the night before.

“Mark!” Yuta cried as he spotted his youngest bandmate. “Did you message The Boy? When’s the wedding?”

“I did message The Boy,” Mark confirmed. “And bold of you to assume I’d invite you to my wedding.”

“Bold of you to assume I need an invitation to show up,” Yuta responded.

“If someone would please explain to me who the fuck The Boy is,” Doyoung said. It wasn’t a request.

“Haechan from DREAM,” Jaehyun offered. “Johnny did a drunk stupid and Tweeted about Mark’s big gay crush but it’s okay because Haechan followed Mark and Tweeted about him and Mark’s just been messaging him now and it’s basically the Gay Love Story of the Century already.”

Doyoung seemed entirely unsurprised by the amount of chaos that had managed to occur in the last fifteen hours. “I thought you and Taeyong were the Gay Love Story of the Century?” he asked.

Johnny snorted. “That’d mean he’d have to actually say more than three words to him.”

Mark interrupted before another fight could break out. “The actual Gay Love Story of the Century is Mina and Chaeyoung from Twice because lesbians are superior beings, so can we shut the fuck up and eat?”

Nobody had an answer to that, aside from Yuta’s whisper of, “Lesbian rights!” so Doyoung took the opportunity to dish out pizzas among the band.

Mark was the only member with superior taste buds - aka the ‘pineapples don’t belong on pizza’ taste buds - so was happy to share the only four cheese pizza with Doyoung while the others argued over how best to split three Hawaiian pizzas between them. Mark briefly wondered why Doyoung didn’t simply buy enough for them to have one each before he remembered that their manager was just as much an agent of chaos as the rest of the band. He was just sneakier about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pineapples do not belong on pizza don't @ me
> 
> yuta in a skirt because I said so (also yuta eyebrow piercing because I'm giving the gays everything that they want)
> 
> yes I'm channelling my love of a dead meme through mark, what about it? also this fic is actually just my mark himbo agenda in disguise, he's very beautiful and stupid please love him
> 
> I have a twitter!! come scream about nct with me @aartemesiaa lmao (also please teach me how to add a link to ao3 chapter notes I'm stupid :(


End file.
